


Dethsolutions

by KisVani



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Omega Toki, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывают дни, которые Токи переносит очень сложно, но всегда есть те, кто его поддержит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dethsolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Омегаверс и все, что из этого вытекает.

Все в группе были еще теми придурками. Они могли, к примеру, найти чей-то тайный дневник и опубликовать его в сети. Могли стащить памятный талисман и разломать его. Могли подложить протухшую рыбу под матрас… и это еще было самым невинным. Они много чего могли сделать, руководствуясь только своим извращенным и почти по-детски жестоким чувством юмора. Когда жертвой шуток был не Токи, он сам в них участвовал и тоже не чувствовал никаких угрызений совести. Ведь довольно весело натравить ЦРУ на того же Мердерфейса. Или подколоть Нэйтана с очередным свиданием… это были взаимные издевательства и они не то чтобы не обижали, но задевали значительно меньше, чем то, какие вещи говорили Токи в других компаниях за всю его жизнь.

— Эй, ты куда пошел? — спросил Нэйтан, когда заметил Токи, крадущегося по коридору. — Не подумай, что я лезу в твои дела. Ты же помнишь, нам всем и всегда насрать, что у кого происходит… но куда ты пошел? Все бухают, а ты тут…

Нэйтан наморщил лоб, подыскивая нужное слово, но отвлекся, принюхиваясь.

— Ну и одеколон у тебя!  
— Я… идти, – Токи неопределенно указал куда-то вглубь коридора. — Просто гулять.  
— Ну, ладно, — почесал макушку Нэйтан, — а я пошел бухать. Ты подумай, что ли, там выпивка, шлюхи, все как обычно…

Он снова принюхался, и на секунду в глазах мелькнуло понимание, сменившееся неловким пожиманием плечами. А потом Нэйтан ушел ко всем, не попытавшись снова позвать Токи с собой. В обычной ситуации он бы вполне мог молча закинуть его на плечо, заявив, что «нечего сбегать от группы, а то мало ли — вдруг решил проект на стороне открыть», но сегодня он понял, что надо отступить. 

И Токи был искренне ему благодарен.

Участники «Дэтклок» в некоторых вопросах были на удивление терпимы. Они могли ворчать, подначивать друг друга, но всегда спокойно принимали и его диабет, и его пол. И вообще, по крайней мере — при Токи, очень деликатно обходили эти темы.

Что не совсем типичная черта для компании из трех альф и одного беты, чьи моральные принципы болтались между «насрать на всех» и «все в мире существует только для нас».

В тот самый день, когда Свизгаар решил дать Токи шанс, его выделили из безликого множества существующих людей, и на него перестали распространяться усвоенные с самого детства установки. Хотя бы, когда речь шла о них пятерых

Широкая общественность по умолчанию считала всех членов группы — альфами, отдельно бурлили слухи о том, что Пиклз и Токи — беты. Все-таки шила в мешке не утаишь, как и не скроешь от прыгающих в койку группиз отсутствие узла у ритм-гитариста и барабанщика. В отношении Нэйтана, Сквизгаара и Мердерфейса сомнений в их принадлежности к альфам не было. Уильям тот и вовсе размахивал хуем перед толпами зрителей… Другое дело, что даже совершенно слетевшая с катушек во время течки омега обходила Мердерфейса стороной.

В общем, все, исключая клокатиров, Чарльза Офденсена и саму группу, были уверены, что «Дэтклок» или всем составом альфы, или таковые в большинстве. И мало кому приходило в голову, что Токи — омега.

Откройся это — предсказать реакцию было бы невозможно.

Чарльз Офденсен, менеджер группы, категорически отметал даже намек на публичное признание пола Токи, объясняя тем, что это может разрушить репутацию всей группы и на то, что пока еще слишком рано. 

— Да я и сам не хотеть, — говорил в таких случаях Токи.

В глубине души он боялся, что его могут выгнать из группы и взять какого-нибудь ритмача-альфу. А самому Токи тогда останется только выйти замуж за первого, кто предложит, рожать ему детей, готовить еду и стирать носки до скончания своих дней. Особенно пугали Токи носки. Даже в детстве ему не приходилось стирать, и такая перспектива просто ужасала.

За счет гормональных препаратов течки у Токи бывали раз в шесть-семь месяцев и длились очень недолго. Но зато были обильными, вызывали желание лезть на стены и выть в голос.

Но Токи считал, что это сущая мелочь… по крайней мере, пока эти самые пару дней раз в полгода не наступали.

Он добрался до пустующей сейчас студии звукозаписи и обессилено упал на диван. Почему-то оставаться в комнате во время течки было еще тяжелее, чем бродить по Мордхаусу.

Токи едва слышно заскулил. Он чувствовал, что его трусы уже промокли насквозь, да и на штанах, наверное, проявилось темное, влажное пятно. Мышцы судорожно сжимались, до боли хотелось засунуть в задницу хоть что-то. Желательно — большое и рельефное, чтобы ощутить каждую шероховатость и каждый выступ, когда он будет двигать это вперед и назад, заполняя себя… Токи закрыл лицо ладонями и застонал. Он пытался пару лет назад сделать что-то подобное, но все закончилось только унизительной процедурой у врачей, которые доставали из его зада то, что Токи успел туда засунуть. Потому что ему постоянно было мало, пока не стало слишком много и явно не того.

Его тело хотело альфу, требовало альфу с его внушительным членом, который тот бы загнал до основания, скользя по смазке, уже начавшей пачкать диван. Мышцы бы сжались вокруг распухшего узла и…

Токи стиснул зубы, чтобы прервать свои жалобные стоны. Он знал, каково это — секс со сцепкой. Совершенно невозможно, пугающе каждый раз и всегда с ощущением, что нечто более древнее сдвинуло тебя в дальний угол, и ты только и можешь, что наблюдать за собственным телом со стороны. И, даже если партнер противен, даже если он делает это, чтобыы наказать или проучить, ничего не удается поделать с физиологией.

Лишь однажды это не было для Токи унижением, после которого его одолевали мысли о самоубийстве.

В первый год его пребывания в группе общее напряжение, излишек алкоголя и рассеянность при чтении инструкции сыграли с Токи злую шутку. Вместо того, чтобы прекратить течку или хотя бы отчасти снять ее симптомы, препарат оказал совершенно противоположное влияние.

Токи смутно помнил, что буквально забрался в кровать к первому попавшемуся альфе. К счастью, им оказался Нэйтан. Пусть отказываться он не стал, но на следующее утро самолично убедился в том, что Токи выпил правильную дозу. А через пару месяцев буквально оттащил к гинекологу, чтобы убедиться, что беременности нет.

Избегать Токи или при встречах с ним хрипло сопеть и рассматривать свои ногти (что в случае Нэйтана означало крайнюю степень угрызений совести) он перестал только через год.

Того, как Сквизгаар зашел в студию, Токи не заметил и потому вздрогнул, когда тот устроился на диване. Предусмотрительно выбрав дальний конец.  
— Я мог бы тебя трахнуть, — предложил Скизгаар, — как друг. А потом мы все забыть.

Он рассматривал Токи отчасти задумчиво, отчасти оценивающе, а отчасти — откровенно хищно. Но попыток приблизиться или, пуще того — коснуться, не делал.

— Нет, — ответил Токи, — плохая идея.  
— Хорошая, — не согласился Сквизгаар.  
— Плохая.  
— Хорошая.  
— Плохая!  
— Я говорить, что хорошая!  
— Нет, все. Иди вон!

Сквизгаар сокрушенно вздохнул и поднялся с дивана.

— Я и вообще не хотеть, — сказал он, уходя. — Кто вообще может захотеть такого омегу, как ты, Токи? Фу-фу-фу-у-у!

Этот разговор с небольшими вариациями повторялся каждые полгода. Сквизгаар скорее выполнял установленный ритуал, чем действительно хотел Токи. Вокруг него всегда хватало течных омег, чтобы не испытывать дискомфорта. Просто в такие дни он чувствовал себя неуютно, в первую очередь из-за того, что Токи держался от него на расстоянии и пытался решить проблему самым очевидным для себя способом.

Порой Токи задумывался, что стоит принять предложение Свизгаара, но потом понимал, что это разрушит их странную недодружбу, и у них уже не будет получаться так же легко валяться на одной кровати, рассматривая картинки в журналах, и обсуждать какую бы гадость сделать Мердерфейсу сегодня.

Чужое дыхание коснулось волос на макушке Токи, а чьи-то руки опустились на его сведенные плечи и осторожно надавили.

— Я сказать нет! — рявкнул Токи, сбрасывая руки. — Ты теперь уходить, Сквизгаар. Я не спать с тобой даже если сдохнуть от недотраха!  
— Какое разочарование для Сквизгаара, наверное, — раздался за спиной Токи насмешливый голос Пиклза. — Чтобы кто-то ему отказал… у него же депрессняк будет.

Токи обернулся к Пиклзу и почувствовал, что губы сами по себе растягиваются в улыбку. Все в «Дэтклок» были понимающими, но среди них самым-самым спокойным всегда оставался именно Пиклз. Будучи бетой, он не реагировал так остро на редкие течки Токи, и не надо было бояться, что он потеряет контроль, как Нэйтан или Сквизгаар.

— То-то я подумал, чего Нэйтан не в себе, — сказал Пиклз.

Он обошел диван и сел рядом с Токи, тот поспешил привалиться к его плечу.

— Совсем хреново? — спросил Пиклз, ласково поглаживая его по голове.  
— Угу, — ответил Токи. — Очень.

Он заерзал и переместился так, чтобы оседлать колени Пиклза. Тот пристально посмотрел Токи в глаза и сказал задумчиво:  
— Дверь я запер, нам никто не станет мешать.

Вместо ответа, Токи потянулся за поцелуем.

Ему нравилось заниматься сексом с Пиклзом. Пусть даже это не давало полного ощущения принадлежности и заполненности, но помогало найти что-то более важное для Токи.

Когда он лежал, то и дело прилипая спиной к кожаной обивке дивана, то стонал больше от того, как Пиклз прикусывал его соски, чем от того, как его член двигался внутри Токи. И это давало странное чувство защищенности и правильности всего происходящего. Без безумия, без уплывающего сознания и ощущения себя отдельно от тела. С Пиклзом Токи был самим собой, а то, что он омега в течке, было не сутью процесса, а просто его частью.

 

— Я не думать, что ты бросить девочек и выпивка, — сказал Токи потом, глядя в потолок. — А ты прийти ко мне!

Его не отпустило до конца, но стало немного легче. Обнимающий его Пиклз прикусил мочку уха Токи, прежде чем ответить.

— Ты пытался решить проблему и не смог, — объяснил он, — должен же я был помочь.  
— Спасибо.

Токи поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, ему показалось, что он неловко задел локтем Пиклза, но тот не возмутился.

— Да, пожалуйста, — ответил он и только крепче обнял Токи.


End file.
